


The map that leads to you

by Bohemianlilli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel's POV, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Kinda depressing, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, Wishful Thinking, hope this make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemianlilli/pseuds/Bohemianlilli
Summary: Inspired by Maroon 5' song  - Maps-
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	The map that leads to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fantasy, i do not own any right upon the show nor the song that inspired it

_I miss taste of the sweet life_

There’s nothing more beautiful than being with you, losing myself into the depths of your eyes, holding hands in lazy afternoons or knowing that, even in the most dreadful moment, I just have to turn myself to you, and see all of your love and devotion reflected in your gestures. Living our messy sweet life at its full

_I miss the conversation_

All the confessions we shared when one of us was dying, every “I love you” whispered softly at night, all those hours spent looking for how to destroy the latest enemy, or that one time you tried to teach me how to cook.

_I’m searching for a song tonight_

This damn mixtape you gave me keep reminding me of you, and it’s almost as if you were still here, your hand squeezing my knee while the car slides on another endless road.

_I’m changing all of the stations_

I really can’t listen to it. But now every song that comes out of the speakers seem to mock me, talking about people falling in love, admonishing me for losing the only precious thing I ever had in my long life.

_I like to think that we had it all_

I didn’t need anything else beside you.. I don’t need anything else beside you. Cause you’re my family, my home. The first moment I felt alive was when I met you.

_We drew a map to a better place_

We saved the world together, more than once, protecting people, hoping for a better future for everyone, safer.

_But on that road I took a fall_

You trusted me, and I betrayed you. You were so angry. I was just trying to protect you.

_Oh baby why did you run away?_

Or maybe I was the one to run away, covered in shame for thinking I could do this alone, hiding my plans, as if any other time had ended well. Trying to save the situation, but just making it worse.

_I was there for you In your darkest times_

I dragged you out of hell, we fought against Lucifer and Michael, I watched over you when you thought you had lost everything. And when the Mark consumed you, I saw that last spark of humanity and regret you had in your eyes; you couldn’t kill me, because that’s how love works. It keeps us sane even in the craziest moments.

_I was there for you In your darkest nights_

You said it was creepy, at the beginning, me watching over you while you sleep, but, as time passed, the only thing that could soothe our pain and stop your nightmares was lying in each other’s arms, placing delicate kisses on warm skin

_But I wonder where were you_

_When I was at my worst_

_Down on my knees_

_And you said you had my back_

_So I wonder where were you_

“Where were you when I needed you, Dean?” I felt so helpless, and hopeless, when I had no other choice but to watch you moving on, living a happy life, and I had to act, make decisions I would regret. When Naomi brainwashed me, you weren’t there to see, to watch me killing you over and over, until nothing remained beside numbness. Could I call for help, when everything you would have seen would have been just a monster?

_All the roads you took came back to me_

_So I’m following the map that leads to you_

Maybe we both are monsters, and our damnation is to love each other so much we can’t stay apart. We can never really stay mad, because we know our actions are not born from pettiness or ungratefulness, but from kindness and abnegation. God, the amount of times we died to protect the people we love should speak for themself

_I hear your voice in my sleep at night_

_Hard to resist temptation_

My powers are failing, but I hear ever word you direct at me; I know you’re sleeping, and you’re not conscious, but your mind does the only thing it knows could help you survive another night, another nightmare: it prays for me. And honey how much I have to fight the temptation to rush to you and hold you until you fall asleep again, dried tears on your cheeks and a soft smile on your lips. But I can’t do it, cause it would hurt too much to let you go again

_Cause all these strangers come over me_

_Now I can’t get over you_

_No I just can’t get over you_

A girl tried to flirt with me a couple of days ago, and I practically ran away from her. Now that I think of it, it almost makes me laugh; me, an angel of the Lord, who can’t stand dirty talks except if they come from you.

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain’t nothing I can do_

I’ve been on the road for days now, and, before I know it, I’m banging my fists at the bunker’s door. I don’t care if you’re angry with me, all these wistful thoughts are eating me alive, and I don’t want to waste another day alone with my mind. I love you, and I will show you one way or another. And when you open the door, wrinkled pajama shirt and red rimmed eyes, I understand I must be in the same hell of a state, cause after a moment of surprise, you’re hugging me as if our life depended on it, and I’m actually pretty sure it’s true. What morons we were to think that breaking up would be the best way to fix everything. We’re meant to be together, because when two people share one single soul, keeping them apart is like stealing their breaths. Now I’m kissing you, a feverish kiss, broken only by whispered “I love you” “it’s alright” “please don’t leave me again” “I love you”. And I know that every road I will ever follow, ever mistake I will ever make, I will always have a home to come back to.

You.

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I actually finish writing and publish, so any review is highly appreciated, or come say hi on Tumblr: 221blilli  
> \- English is not my first language, so, if you find any mistakes, i'm sorry.-


End file.
